The Break Room
by spock-flavored
Summary: It happened in the break room. It was ridiculous, really, how much of it happend in the break room. Slash. Nick/Greg


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI no matter how much I hope and dream. I would also like to take Greg Sanders home with me =) But that's not happening either =( Oh well. **

_It happened in the break room. It was ridiculous, really, how much of it happened in the break room._

_The first time Nick noticed his smile…_

It had been a tough shift. All Nick wanted to do was go home and collapse into bed. Unfortunately, he still had half an hour of his shift left.

Nick dragged himself into the break room and collapsed into a chair. He folded his arms on top of the table and rested his head on them.

"You okay, man?" Nick heard Greg ask, concern lacing his voice. He hadn't even noticed that anyone else was in the break room. He was that tired.

Nick lifted his head up to squint tiredly at Greg.

"Yeah. M'fine. Just tired." Nick mumbled. Greg just grinned and leaned back in his chair.

"Aren't we all?" Greg asked, his mouth pulled up in a half smile.

That's all it took.

Nick was caught.

Why he had never noticed it before was beyond him.

Greg was beautiful.

His hair carefully spiked up all over the place. His smooth lips parted slightly to reveal perfect teeth. His deep chocolate eyes that always held so much emotion. The emotions in there now were…concern and confusion?

"…Nick?" Greg's voice broke him out of his reverie.

Nick just blinked and stared at Greg. Had he been talking? What was their conversation about? God, he needed sleep.

"Are you sure you're okay, Nick?" Greg asked, concern flashing in his eyes again.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Nick assured him as he blushed. Had Greg noticed him staring? He really needed to get home and sleep.

"I'm actually going to get going. My shifts about over." Nick got up and left the break room, not looking back at Greg.

_When Nick came to terms with his feelings…_

Thirty-six hours.

That's how long Nick had been agonizing about what he had discovered in the break room.

Now he was back there again, staring at the half finished cup of coffee in front of him.

Nick had spent his whole shift sneaking glances at Greg out of the corner of his eye. He simultaneously tried to avoid him; for fear that the blush on his face would give him away.

Nick found every single thing that Greg did interesting. From the way he collected a finger print, to the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed, to the way he smiled at Nick whenever he noticed him staring…which was becoming a more common occurrence.

Thirty-six hours and Nick knew one thing.

He was in love with Greg Sanders.

Crap.

_When Nick realized he didn't have a chance…_

"It's our two month anniversary tomorrow." Nick heard Greg saying as he entered the break room.

Nick could have sworn that his heart stopped beating for a second. When the feeling came rushing back, it felt like a piece of his heart was left wherever it had just been.

Greg was in a serious relationship with someone.

And this whole time Nick had been agonizing about his feelings for Greg, when Greg was already in a relationship.

He never had a chance.

"What are you doing for it?" Nick heard Catherine ask.

"Probably a nice restaurant. We don't really get out a lot because of the hours I work." Greg explained.

Nick frowned and moved over to the sink, rinsing out the coffee cup in his hand.

"What do you think, Nick?" Greg asked, looking up at him expectantly.

"Ummm…I'm not really sure. Don't have much time for stuff like that myself. But two months, I'm happy for you, man." Nick forced himself to smile.

He was lying of course. But he didn't want Greg to know that. He didn't want to do anything to hurt Greg.

"Thanks. That means a lot." Greg smiled at him and Nick felt his face start to flush.

"No problem."

Big problem.

_When Nick was there for Greg…_

Twenty-four hours after the worst day of his life, Nick entered the break room yet again.

Greg was sitting at the table, one hand massaging his forehead, the other clenched in a fist in front of him.

"You alright, man?" Nick asked warily.

"I should have seen it coming." Greg muttered. Nick frowned in confusion.

"What?" Nick asked.

"He cheated on me, Nick! Didn't even have the decency to break up with me first! I went over to his apartment early to surprise him and he had someone else there! Told me it wasn't working! That was it. No other explanation." Greg spat out harshly.

He? Did Greg just say he? Greg is gay? This revelation made Nick ecstatic and sad. Ecstatic because maybe his feelings weren't a waste after all, but sad because of course Greg wouldn't want another relationship right now. Plus, just because Greg was gay didn't mean he was immediately attracted to Nick.

Greg brought his hand away from his face to look at Nick. There were unshed tears pooling in his sorrow filled eyes.

"What's wrong with me?" Greg croaked.

"Oh, Greg." Nick was immediately in the chair next to Greg's.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Greg. You are an amazing person that he doesn't deserve. He probably never did." Nick said softly.

Greg stared at Nick, a small smile on his face. Gratitude shined in his eyes.

"Thanks, Nick."

"Anytime."

Always.

_When Nick almost lost Greg forever; even though he never really had him…_

Nick was sitting at the table in the break room, going over a case file, when Grissom popped his head in.

Nick was immediately on high alert because of the sick look on his boss's face.

"What is it?" Nick demanded.

"I've got a case for you, but you don't have to take it if you don't want to." Grissom said.

"What's the case?" Nick asked.

"Another gang beating. The victim's are still alive, as well as one of the gang members. The thing is, one of the victim's is one of us." Grissom hesitated.

"Who is it?" Nick demanded.

"It's Greg." Grissom said sadly.

Nick was out of his seat in an instant, a furious look on his face.

"I'll take the case."

_When the waiting was all over…_

Nick was leaning back against the counter, drinking his coffee, when Greg bounded into the break room.

It had taken a little while, but Greg was starting to get back to normal after the beating a few months ago.

"Hey, Nicky!" Greg smiled warmly at Nick. Of course Nick smiled back.

"Hey, Greggo." Nick drained the rest of his coffee and set the cup in the sink next to him.

"How can you drink that, Nicky? I always need my Blue Hawaiian." Greg smiled. He sauntered up to Nick and stood very close to him.

Then he was stretching up above Nick, reaching into the cabinet behind him.

Directly behind him.

So that every inch of his body was sliding firmly against Nick's.

Nick held his breath, hardly daring to breathe.

Did Greg realize what he was doing to Nick? Was he just messing around? Or was this just a big misunderstanding.

As Greg grabbed what he was reaching for, his Blue Hawaiian of course, he lowered himself slowly back to the ground.

Greg put his mouth right next to Nick's ear.

"Want some?" Greg breathed into Nick's ear. Nick went weak at the knees and grabbed what was closest to him to stop himself from collapsing onto the ground.

The closest thing just happened to be Greg's hips.

Oh boy.

Greg leaned his head back to look Nick in the eye and smirked.

"I guess so."

Nick answered him by covering Greg's mouth with his own.

Greg gave in willingly, and kissed Nick back joyfully for a few moments before pulling away.

Nick's mind was in a whirl.

Did that really just happen?

"I've been waiting forever for that." Greg whispered.

Nick smiled.

"Me too."

Greg dropped his coffee on the counter, grabbing the back of Nick's neck and slamming their mouths together.

Yes.

Greg _definitely_ realized what he did to Nick.

**The End**

**I hope you enjoyed! Reviews make me very, very happy =) They almost make up for the fact that I can't have Greg. Almost, but not quite =) Still utterly lovely though. =D**


End file.
